Expect the unexpected
by EllisPhilip1997
Summary: My names Amelia and Im not like any other creature in the world. There are two of us in the whole universe. I am alone ,unwanted. I can only remember up until a certain place in my life. there is an unanswered question that i will find! I always thought id be alone until a death like creature appears. for better or for worse? You will have to read and find out! Please R R!
1. Chapter 1 - Pilot

I do not own any characters other than; mother, Amelia and graham!

Chapter 1-

My names Amelia and Im not like anyone else. I don't know if thats a good thing or a bad thing. No one ever wants me around - not that that bothers me i am kind of a loner anyway - i live in a terrible "home." If you could call it that. I am 250 years old, only a couple of my family members know about my true existence and i only remember up until a certain point in my long life but my grandmother (my best friend sadly) says its because of what i am... Unfortunately one of these "family" members is my mother! Ooohh how i loathe her! She never understands anything! She just cares about her boyfriend all the time! I guess i don't really care about her because i don't live there anymore (Thank god!) thankfully i was saved by a beautiful death like creature , and thank fuck he found me! I don't know where id be without him!

Amelia's P.O.V

I wake up in hot flashes. The left side of my bed is soaking with sweat! I close my eyes trying to get away the sights of my nightmare! They are really beginning to scare me, at the beginning i thought they were just random but its like they are trying to tell me something. They all link together... People trying to kill me.. Me running and falling but last night was worse of all. Ive never seen my real parents before but i saw them and they were just like i imagined them! My mother had long blonde wavy hair and piercing blue eyes! My father! Well he was taller with short hair and a very delicate face! People were running at them and ripping them to shreads! I was there.. Watching no one even acknowledging my existence. Flames blew where they threw my parents limbs and they all turned to me and thats when i woke up! Sitting here on the edge of my bed and weirdly all i can think about is what my parents actually look like and why my dreams are the way they are? Is something wrong with me?

" For fuck sake Amelia get the hell put of bed!" My mother screams at me. Hearing her awful, manly voice first thing in the morning was not a good thing to wake up to especially having nightmares the night before! I don't know which one is worse!

"Sorry mam i will just be a sec." I shout calmly back at her.

" i don't have a sec Ami get the hell down here you need to wash the dishes!"

I don't reply, which i would probably regret later but right now i don't care. I quickly change into my school uniform as i do not wish to make mother any madder than she already is.

"Amelia if i have to tell you once more graham is going to come up and kick some serious ass!" She screams at me from the kitchen.

I silently snicker to myself. Graham is my mums new boyfriend. My mother has always been a bitch but now that shes with him shes even worse! She knows not to hit me because i wont feel it anyway. One of the joys of being different. But i have no bonds with them which means i can hurt them all i want... But unfortunately i don't have the heart to do it. Thankfully shes not my real mum... Shes my adoptive mum, but she uses me as her "slave." I know what your thinking, why would someone adopt if they were like that... That thought crosses my mind every damn day!

I slowly walk into the kitchen with my head down, my long - apparently amazing - black wavy hair lies just above my belly button. I hardly wear any make up because truthfully... Who have i got to impress... My skin is to pale for any makeup anyway. I wear a black "swishy" skirt that comes just above the knee with my shirt and tie on. I Unfortunately have to wear this. Not my first choice. I don't really know if i wanted to go to school today... I may go see my grandmother! My grandmother is different too so she gets me! I love her with all my heart... Well as close as i have to one! She told me that something strange was coming for me, something was was going to happen to me in the next few weeks.. And too be prepared. What it could be i have no idea but I'm ready for it.. Whatever it is!

**i hope you liked my first chapter! Ive never written a fanfiction before but i have always wanted to! Im sorry its so short but its just the introduction! Please leave a review it would mean so much3 thank you xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - the truth comes out!

As most days are in Mystic Falls, the sun is shining, causing me to sweat a bit. My throat begins to go dry, i get thirsty easily in this heat. Im wearing shorts and a plain purple t-shirt and sandals. My normal kind of style. The walk to my grandmothers has always cheered me up no matter how bad my day has been. I have to walk along the beech to get to my destination, i take my shoes off, feeling the sand between my toes. I go through the shallow cold , refreshing water to get the excess sand off my feet. I stop and look forward over the water and gaze for what feels like a life time just wondering what it would be like to live in the sea. The view was incredible, breathtaking! I had to carry on as i was late leaving as my mother made me clean for her. So i put my earphones in and listened to music all the way there.

I knock on the door expecting a long wait but the door was quickly swung open and someone pulls me into the house. I couldn't see who it is because it was so fast. I catch my breath and daze into the house. The smell hits me and it reminds me of home, where i feel safe. As my eyes clear i see my grandmother standing in front of me and she takes me in a tight hug. We stand like this for a while, not that it bothered me, hugging my grandmother made all the bad stuff fade away. She slowly pushes me away and i notice that she has tears in her eyes. I don't know what to say so i take her hand and we walk through to the living room.

I guess i should tell you whats so special about my grandmother. My grandmother is what you would call a witch. Not one with a wand that says 'hocas pocas' a full blooded witch. Her name is Bonnie and she is 68 years old. She can see the future and can do lots of spells but the bigger the spell the more dangerous it becomes. She has been close to death so many times sacrificing herself for her friends in the past. Unfortunately she can only do certain spells if the sprits let her which can become a problem a lot. Recently she told me that something was coming for me and she didn't know if it was good or bad. I don't know if I'm worried or just... Curious? She has never been so scared for me, she was scared when graham started hitting me but not like she is now. I think theres something shes not telling me so I'm going to get it out of her.

"Granny whats up?" I ask questionably.

"Amelia i saw more of your future, something is blocking me from going to far. I can only see up until next week.. And you... Know what that... Means!" She says sobbing.

She suddenly bursts into tears. Im going to die. The thought races through mind.

"Eehh... Erm... Grandmother maybe thats not it, you've had trouble seeing my future because of what i am! Maybe its just that" i ask hoping for an optimistic reply.

She just shakes her head. We sit in silence waiting for someone to say something. I don't know what to say. I don't feel.. Ready to die yet.

"Is it that thing thats coming for me... Is that the cause?" I whisper. Her shoulders rise then quickly fall back again.

"I cant see anything, the spirits wont let me through." She replied.

Truthfully i was scared! Really scared, something bad was coming for me and i had to keep an eye out. But what if it wasn't bad what if it was something good, and my feelings wont let her through?

"How are you anyway Amelia" my granny asks changing the subject. I look up at her with a slight smile and answer with

"Im fine, mother and graham are doing my head in but i guess I've learned to block them out". With saying that she laughs.

"I love you very much you know Ami, I'm always here you know that, your welcome anytime!"

I hold back tears and take her hand and lightly kiss it.

"I love you too granny" i say.

" Amelia how has your training been coming along, i need to see that you can control yourself, i have another witch coming over today and I'm thinking of telling her about our situation to see if she can help us? Is that okay hunny?"

I smile to myself, with the thought of my granny caring so much about me.

" of course granny, thanks so much!" With that theres a knock at the door. Well i didn't have much time to plan my story out then did i...

**Im sorry i didn't leave any comment at the end on my last chapter, this is my first fanfiction and im just getting used to it. Please leave a review it would mean so much to me! I hope you liked this chapter, the next chapter will be more exciting i promise!**


	3. For u guys! Please read!

**Sorry guys but i just wanted to say that i changed the first two chapters to make it better so if you re - read them then the next chapter will make more sense... Im sorry that im taking so long to update its just i have to revise for my exams and i want to make the next few chapters really good! Thanks for the reviews im so happy:) will update soon!:) **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 -

The butterflies flutter in my stomach as i wait for my granny to float gracefully over to the door. I haven't really met a lot of her 'witch' friends. I could tell she was nervous too as she gave me a small, comforting smile. I smile back and she crosses her fingers. The door swings open and a tall woman walks in. She has short, dark, straight brown hair. Her skin is an ebony colour. She is beautiful. Her eyes are also dark brown but they sparkle in the light. She is wearing simple blue jeans and a pale jacket. Simple.. Just like me. She has a nice smile. I hadn't seen her before but she seems approachable.

"Hello bonnie, haven't seen you in a while, thanks for inviting me over." She says happily. I don't think she even realises I'm here so i keep quiet and just watch.  
" Actually Aja i need help." My granny replies. Her name is Aja. Unusual but i guess she will be about 200 years old so it fits. It is like Aja knew what was happening already. She takes a step into the house and my granny closes the door behind her. Suddenly Aja's face drops and she falls to her knees. Her hands clutch into tight fists and a tear rolls down her cheek. My granny tends to her and i feel frozen in place. What did she just see. Im sure she can feel me or just saw something i don't want to know about! Or do i? Her eyes move quickly and they stare at me. Her piercing eyes look straight through me and she backs away. She is looking at me like i have done something horrible to her! Like i killed her in some way. The look of hate terrifies me as she continues to glare at me. I still don't know what to do so i brake the stare and look helplessly at my granny. She walks over to me and takes my hand and pulls me up to my feet.

"Go to the kitchen and i have some green tea, go and make some for everyone!" She whispers in my ear. What? Someone that I've never met is looking at me like they want to kill me and she wants me to make them tea! Trusting my granny i turn around and walk out, too scared too look back. I stop when i stumble to the kitchen so i can hear what they say but all i hear is whispers so i go to make tea. I blank out and come back to reality when my granny walks in with a fake smile on her face.  
"Sweetie where is the tea?" She asks.  
I give her a confused look and she shakes her head and nods in the direction of the living room so i follow her there with the tea cups on a tray. I awkwardly keep my head down and place the tray on the nearest table. I slowly pick my head up and Aja is standing right in front of me. My heart jumps and i take a step back.

"Im so sorry for the way i acted, i don't know what came over me, your name is Amelia right your grandmother has told me so much about you!" She says with a smile. Is this a joke or what cause I'm confused?  
"I.. Em.. Yea my names Ami, weird my granny has never mentioned you." I sarcastically said back. I know i shouldn't have said it but incase she was kidding with me then i did it back.  
"Amelia i have mentioned her before, this is Ada she is a powerful witch, with a connection to my mother, she came here to mystic falls over 100 years ago to help me control my magic." My granny says.  
"Ooh yeah i think you have mentioned her." I replied.  
"Well I'm glad we all know about each other then." Aja smiles. Well i need to sit down so i go and sit at the individual chair in the corner.  
"What happened when you first came here, I'm sorry if I'm being rude but i am very confused." I say trying to be soft.  
"I understand, its fine, its just because i am a witch i can sense things and i saw what you go through with your mother, and how your grandmother is feeling and what happened in the past.." She is cut off by my grandmother.  
" in the past when graham first came." My granny said quickly. Aja gave my granny an apologetic look and carries on talking.  
"Yes.. And all the feelings just boiled up and it happens to every witch." Aja said.  
"No disrespect but you looked at me like you wanted to kill me. Like i did something wrong." I ask questionably. She looks at my granny then back at me.  
" i don't exactly know what i saw. But maybe if you tell me what exactly you are i can figure it out." I get comfortable and begin my story so far.

Aja's P.O.V

Walking into the house was like hitting a stone wall. So many feelings flooded in at once and for the first time in a long time i couldn't control them. Visions, old and new filled my head, i was so confused and i felt myself fall to the ground. I tried to focus on a certain vision. I saw a tall boy, handsome... A vampire. He looked mad. Millions of other vampires came running at me. Another vision confronted me and i watched, feeling my eyes strain. A man and a woman running away, they had a child with them. As it zoomed in on their faces i saw... Wait.. Am i seeing properly. It looked like it was the famous Ritchie and Samantha Bennett! They had a small child... That looked like Amelia.. The vision faded away and i was left alone. I felt a tear sting my eyes and fall down my face. I don't know what just happened but whatever it was.. It wasn't good and i think its going to be up to me to fix it.

By the time i had cleared my head enough to talk Amelia was in a different room. Bonnie was fussing round me, something i did not like. I pushed her away slightly and made my way to a chair. I sat down quietly, going over what just happened. Bonnie had a worried look on her face so i smiled. She sighed and sat down next to me.  
"We need to be quiet i can't let Amelia hear us!" She said in a quiet, harsh tone. I took the hint and quietened my voice.  
"I... Bonnie.. If i could tell you i would but honestly i don't know." I felt ashamed that i couldn't tell her more because i could feel how much this was bothering her.  
"Aja i had a vision that something was coming for Amelia, and i don't know if its a good thing or a bad thing, i can only see up until next week... Then it turns blank. Theres only two reasons to why it turns blank and i cannot suffer Ami being either of them!" Her voice weakened as she spoke. She carried on;  
" i know i have had trouble seeing her future before because she blocked me but its different this time, its stronger. She cant die she is the only family i have left." I took her hand and placed it on her thigh with mine tightly ahold of her fingers.  
"Its okay Bonnie we will find this out. I saw... I swear i saw Ritchie and Samantha.. Which is impossible cause we aren't aloud to see them!" I say worried.  
" you mean.. You mean my Ritchie.. My son! Her hand grasped mine tighter and i had to take in a breath.. Yes I'm sure it was him. How they died, i saw it, vampires throwing their limbs into one big fire. Amelia watching terrorised." Another tear traced the last one and fell to the ground.

Ritchie and Samantha were.. Are.. The most famous, powerful vampires in the whole world. Everyone was afraid of them but looked up to them also. They weren't evil. They were brave, amazing people. They lived for over 600 years. And they were together for all of it. With the help of a witch they were able to have one child. Amelia. And she was the luckiest, most memorable child in the whole world. She was just three when her parents were brutally killed. Stakes inserted into their hearts then burned until there was nothing left. When they died everyone mourned for what felt like years. And now no one speaks about it. It is classed as the biggest tragedy ever to happen to the magical world. Although Ami was just three, she was born powerful. She had amazing, life changing powers and people wanted her. If they turned her into a vampire she would be the most powerful immortal to walk this planet and all she had to do was take the life of an innocent and she would have it but her parents didn't want that life for her so they did everything in their will to protect her from any harm. They put charms on their home (with the help from Bonnie and Aja) but it wasn't enough. Two of the original vampires, Klaus and Rebekah Esther killed them to get Amelia. Bonnie and Aja and other witches from around the world gathered together and we nearly died saving Amelia. We put a charm on her so everyone around her would forget her and everything she did. She then grew up with Bonnie but Amelia became in controllable. Her own powers went out of control. Not even Ami herself could control them.

Bonnie took her into hiding and moved to mystic falls. Ami grew up and her powers grew with her. Amelia doesn't know anything about her past. We wiped it from her so she would calm down. If she ever had to find out she would become dangerous and if she became a vampire she would kill everything. Her special powers are powerful already, she will become blood thirsty and too strong for anyone to handle. I guess i should just tell you her powers... Well... Amelia is a shape shifter. She can turn into anything she wants. If she wants to be a wolf then a wolf she will be. A fly, tiger, another human, anything she can think of that is living. She also has something else to add to her amazing personality... She can heal anyone she touches. If someone was dying she could touch them and they will heal over night. Only a handful of people are born with this gift. She cant die the way she is right now. No matter what you do to her but if she gets turned into a vampire she will loose the gift and can die easier than most other immortals. Her shape shifting plus healing makes her untouchable, which is why none of us want her being used for evil. Its been around 390 years since the tragedy of her parents and i just pray that no one will ruin it for us. Whatever is coming we are ready, we have done well so far, lets just hope we can keep it up for longer!

**Im so sorry it took so long to update, i loved writing this chapter it was so fun:) i hope ive not given away too much but i wanted it to be a detailed chapter. Aja is an actual witch in the programme if you look her up:) i did check! I am hoping to update same time next week. Please leave a comment, good or bad, leave any ideas you wish me to put in:) thank you!:) also the capitals and the tense change may be annoying but it changes itself because im on my ipad also i changed the tense when Aja was talking as it was in the past when she spoke:) thankenn you:)xx**


End file.
